Genetics
by Dea Thaed
Summary: Vampire, slash


Chapter I

Selina sat on the edge of her bed and watched the moon rise through her open window. Silently it reached the peak of the midnight dark sky leaving stars in its wake. Glistening like tear drops on a black sheet. She slowly glanced around her bedroom and stood.  
Selina walked over to the little balcony outside her room and stood watch over the street.  
"I wouldn't move in there... its druggie territory." Selina slipped her hands into her pocket and leaned on the rail as she recalled what her aunt had whispered only months before, when she had confided in her of her plans. But to tell you the truth the reason she moved into this apartment was because of Avri . She had loved her. She had cared for her more than anything on the planet. Avri had bull dosed her off the strait path and onto one that people looked down upon. But she loved her. Oh god how she loved her.... and then she was snatched away from her. Selina sighed and ran her hand through her long black hair. Her parents were the other reason she moved out. Because her parents had ruined it. They took her trust and smashed it into oblivion.  
Selina looked up at the stars and watched as the cloud of vapor released from her mouth floated off to greet the moon. Her mind was a mess of thoughts. Maybe they might have a chance now that she had her own place, maybe their relationship will be better.... _who am i kidding?_  
"Isn't the night lovely?"  
Selina turned and looked at the man leaning on the rail looking out at the cars passing by on the street below. He turned his head and returned her look.  
"You look just as I had pictured you..." she whispered. It was her brother. Teryth. long since dead but here he was flesh and blood. His cold blue orange eyes starred at her as if he had been watching her as she lived her life.  
"you've seen me plenty of times. I am just glad you can recognize me." he turned to her and in the moonlight she could see him more clearly. His skin matched the color of the pale full moon. A light eerie white that glowed. Teryth walked slowly towards Selina, with grace that seemed to belong to a cat. His dark hair that hung loosely on the left side was tied off in the back and gave a slight glimpse of a tattoo on his neck.

As Teryth neared Selina he stretched his hand and slowly ran his finger over her facial features.

"Do you wish to be immortal…?" He whispered as he moved her hair away from her neck. His voice sounded as if he had soaked it in honey, so sweet yet somehow too sweet. He stepped closer to her and pulled her into a hug. He was dead. Since he was born. But either Selina was losing her mind or her mother had lied to her yet again.

Teryth looked down at her, " So... Have you decided?" he smiled an innocent smile, released her from his embrace and leaned on the railing once again.

"What? Being immortal. God knows everyone would want that." Selina sighed and leaned on the rail as she looked at her brother from the corner of her eyes. He was staring out away from the noise of the cars, out past the people living across the street. He looked as if he was looking at a distant land that he solemnly wanted to visit. Teryth turned his head and looked Selina straight in the silver blue eyes.

"I am dead." Selina wanted to laugh. Of course he was. That or every memory of him was gone. She smiled and looked at him.

"Well I figured that." He turned and walked into the small two-bedroom apartment.

He smiled and looked at Selina, " but here I am. I can clearly touch you,.." he pulled her into another bear hug and kissed the top of her head. "and I can be seen by those that I want to see me" Selina looked up at the man she had known to be her brother. The man that was supposed to be dead. He winked at her and smiled, " do you wish to know how?"

He released her and leaped onto the couch. "Tt's simple actually. We are identical. Except for our eyes.. but how can that be?"

Selina sat on the arm of the couch and shrugged. She glanced out the window once more as the moon drifted behind the clouds.

"It's _very _simple actually…" Teryth whispered right next to her. She jumped and almost landed on the floor next to the couch. _How had he gotten over here, and with out her knowing?.._ "when we were born because we were identical twins our genes where a little fucked up." He smiled and stood in front of Selina. " my genes were awakened when I was born, because I died."Teryth had walked to the window and turned so he could see over his shoulder… "but yours.. they remained dormant. Asleep. They just need to be awakened." He turned and pulled Selina off the arm and went to the window. "let me awaken those sleeping genes. You will be like me. As it was meant to be. We are the beginning of a race, that loves the moon, the night. We live to thrive off the darkness of the world. We are the prowlers that so many wish to kill. And yes we drink, oh how we love to drink. Just the smell of the coppery liquid sends chills down my spine…"

Selina stood next to him with his arm wrapped around her and starred out at the moon. She had totally lost focus of what he was saying. Like allies of the night. It almost sounded… Teryth took her chin in his hand and turned her face towards his… "Do you want to be a vampire?"

"What do you mean vampire?" she shook him off her and stepped into the kitchen area of the apartment and reached for a glass. When she looked back Teryth had a look of exasperation.

"Did you just not hear what I have told you?" he raised his hands and walked coolly over to the table and sat on the edge. " Your genes have been dormant since I died. The genes I'm talking about are that of a hunter. As I said only moments before.. a vampire. We drink blood. And we are immortal. And we have some other perks." He smiled as Selina made a face. "all you have do do is wake them up. But I have to warn you. Being a creature of the blood is different from everything you have heard." He put his hands into his pockets and continued to look Selina in the eyes as she turned the tap on and poured some water into the glass. "there are other people who were born of the blood. But they were soon killed. People don't understand. We are the next stage in human life. We are the start of the next generation. Yes that means that we can breed and the children have our few have lived to do so." He stood and walked over to Selina and stared her in the eyes. " but is it what you want? To finally have your true heritage?"

Selina looked him in the eyes. She so desperately wanted to be immortal. She had so many times wished that she was a vampire. But now being told that she is one… it changes things. If she lived forever she could live with Avri.. and she could do what she wanted to do. Selina shook her head. " yes. This is what I want. If it is anything like you have told me, it sounds better than the life I lead already." She stood strait and looked him in the eyes. "do it."

His face was stern but when Selina looked into his eyes she could see that he was overjoyed that she had chosen to awaken her dormant genes. To be like him. He took her by the arms and lead her to the coach.

"her blood will sing to you.." he whispered in Selina's ear as he lead her to sit. "it will be almost irresistible to you." He looked Selina in the eyes.

"her blood? I will want to kill her?"Selina sat and imagined them sitting together and her starting to kiss her and ending with a midnight meal. She shook the thought away. "I am stronger than that."

"I'm sure you are." Teryth smile and lowered his head to her neck. "This will not hurt." He whispered and there was a sharp sting in the side of her neck. No on three, no heads up an=bout the sharp icy feeling spreading through her body. She sat silently as she could feel the path of ice cover her body and pierce her heart. Selina gasped as her heart pumped wildly to continue the blood flow. She sat there and watched as Teryth walked slowly back to the window.

"The feeling will wear off soon." He whispered as she watched him silently drifted into the shadows of the night. And as her vision seemed to fade.


End file.
